Our son Daichi-kun
by FujoshiandFundashi
Summary: Set in the AU!Future Kuroko lives with his son Daichi, and his husband Kise. Although Kuroko is happy, he is plagued with guilt with the death of a dear friend.
1. Chapter 1

Kuroko's days were often spent working, cleaning the house and waiting for his husband to return from his work.

"Mama! Mama! Play with me!"

Kuroko also spent his days playing with his son, "Daichi."

A name given to him, in memory of person who was important to both Kuroko and his beloved husband, but that person has wrongfully passed away.

"Do you want to play basketball again?" Kuroko asked as he turned around, crouching low to the ground so Kuroko could pat his son's head, running his fingers through the silky, blonde hair. Daichi nodded excitedly, his amber colored eyes sparkling. "Okay, okay." Kuroko said as he picked up his son and kissed the boy on the cheek. Kuroko smiled as the boy face became red slightly, it was the same reaction Kuroko's husband would make in this situation. "Shall we take Nigou, as well?" Daichi nodded happily and began to call for their pet husky, who can bounding out happily.

Kuroko set Daichi down, "Can you get the ball, while I put a leash on Nigou?" Kuroko watched as Daichi ran out of the room and into his room, which was most likely a mess. "Over here Nigou." Kuroko said as he walked over to the coat rack near the door. Taking the leash off one of the hooks, Kuroko attached it to Nigou's collar just in time as Daichi came running back, holding a basketball in his hands. Kuroko along with his son and dog exited the house, and after locking it up they went on their way. "Make sure you hold my hand properly." Kuroko said when they got to a cross walk. Kuroko couldn't help but smile when he felt two of fingers become surround by warmth of a smaller hand.

It didn't take long before they reached the park, and the three of them played with the ball on the court. When they grew tired they went to the playground. Kuroko sat on a swing with Daichi in his lap, and the two watched as Nigou chased a butterfly around.

"Kuroko?" came a familiar voice.

Kuroko turned around to see his old friend Kagami.

"Ah, Kagami-kun." Kuroko said smiling as he watched Kagami walk over. Kagami stared the small boy, in Kuroko's lap, "He really does look like him." Before Kuroko could respond Nigou had spotted Kagami and ran over and talked the man. "Oi, Nigou." Kagami shouted as he was knocked forward. "Go! Nigou take that man out!" Daichi shouted. "Daichi!" Kuroko said his voice slightly stern, "Don't say that."

"So his name is Daichi." Kagami said as he pets Nigou's head. "That's right you were in America at the time." Kuroko said his voice become sadder, "Yeah, in memory of him." There was a moment of silence. "If only I hadn't…maybe…he would have been alive, or if it was me instead of him." Kuroko said as he hung his head.

"Mama!" Daichi shouted as he saw Kuroko's face, "Mama! Don't cry! Daichi-kun is here for you! So don't be sad!"


	2. Chapter 2

Kuroko didn't even realize that he was crying, until his son said something. "Ah?…Kuroko?" Kagami said awkwardly not knowing to do in such a situation, in the first place he didn't know why Kuroko was crying. Kagami begun to reach out to Kuroko to pat his head, but he was quickly stopped by an angry shout. "Kagamicchi! What did you do to him!? Apologize right now!" Through teary eyes Kuroko looked up to see his husband storming over. "Its okay Kagami-kun didn't do anything." Kise broke off from the glaring contest he had with Kagami, and looked at Kuroko with a worried expression, "Then why are you…?" "If…_hic_..I should be…_hic._..to be sorry." the tears streamed down Kuroko's cheek causing both husband and son to panic. "Ah, it's okay." Kise said as he wrapped his arms around his lover. Kuroko buried his face into Kise's shirt. "No it's not!" came Kuroko's muffled shout, "I'm the one that killed Aomine-kun!" This shocked Kagami for a moment, "What do you mean? How did you kill Daiki?" Kagami knew that the man he had loved passed away, while he was in America. It was one of the causes that made Kagami come back to Japan so quickly, but nobody told him the details.

"If-if only I had paid better attention when crossing…" Kuroko began to say as he vividly remembered the event.

_"Are you on your way home from work, Tetsu?" Aomine asked as he playfully ruffled his old partner's hair. "Yeah, today was a half day. So I got out early." Kuroko responded __back smiling, as he removed Aomine's hand. __Kuroko was heading walking home from work, and as he came to a cross walk he saw Aomine, so he stopped to chat. _

_"Ah, I wish I could got off of work early." Aomine whined as he leaned against the lamp post behind him, "Ah, how is it going by the way? You know with the baby in there?" Kuroko chuckled as he placed a hand on his stomach, where a baby was in the process of forming, "Just a few more months." Aomine smiled, "Have you thought of a name yet? Do you even know the gender?" Kuroko smiled, "It's gonna be a boy, but we've been discussing the names, but none seem to fit. By the way, how is going with Kagami-kun?" _

_Aomine gave a slight embarrassed smile, "He's doing pretty well over in America, and we call each other every day." Kuroko smiled, "That's good. Well I must be going; I have to cook dinner since Kise is finally returning home." Before Kuroko could walk away, he felt Aomine hug him from behind. "If you get tired of Kise not being home most of the time, you can stay with me. I wouldn't mind having an affair with you." Aomine said jokingly. _

_Kuroko just responded by rolling his eyes as he escaped from Aomine's grasp, "Don't say things like that. See you Aomine-kun." _ _When the light for "walk" appeared, Kuroko began to make his way across the street. Just as Kuroko was reaching the middle point, he heard a loud screeching noise. Kuroko turned to see the source of the noise, and found a car speeding towards him. __Kuroko froze in a state of shock, his mind went blank and he didn't know what to do._

_"Tetsu!"_ _Kuroko felt himself get grabbed from behind, by someone then felt the force of the impact. Kuroko had blacked out and when he woke up next he found himself to be in the hospital, listening to the steady beeping of a heart monitor. "He's awake." came a female voice. "Kurokocchi?" came Kise's worried voice. "Kise-kun?" Kuroko responded confused, "What happened?" Kise had already bent down to hug his lover, "You're gonna be alright, so will the baby." _ _"Where's Aomine-kun?"_ _Kise paused for a moment, "Aominecchi…he, well…he didn't make it. He had used himself as shield to protect you and the baby." _

_There wasn't even a moment of silence; the heart monitor hooked up to Kuroko began to beep like crazy causing a warning alert to go off. "Kurokocchi! Calm down. It's gonna be okay." Kise said as he tried to calm down a panicked, struggling Kuroko. "No!" Kuroko responded as he fought back as hard as he could tears streaming down his face, "Kise-kun how can you say that? I killed Aomine!"_


	3. Chapter 3

"Kise, can we have a moment alone."

Kise gave Kagami a weary look, but straightened up anyways, "I'll take Daichi then." Kise grabbed his son, and the basketball, "Come on let's play a quick game." Nigou followed behind the too blondes to the basketball court.

Kagami placed a rough hand on Kuroko's head and began to ruffle his hair. "It's not your fault." Kagami said, but Kuroko shook his head furiously. "It is my fault." Kagami wrapped his arms around the small body, "Kuroko, listen to me. Daiki and I…We both have _that_ kind of job. Being a policeman or a fireman, you put your life on the line. We knew this. We both knew that day would come when we couldn't be together anymore, we didn't want that to happen, and I miss him a lot, but…" Kagami stopped when he felt Kuroko hug him back, squeezing him.

"I'm sorry." Kuroko mumbled through Kagami's jacket. "Ya'know when you told us that you were pregnant, you wore this soft smile, and you seemed to glow with happiness. We couldn't help, but smile ourselves. We wanted to you to keep smiling like that every day. There were so many times we had relied on you when we were younger. So many times you helped us." Kagami said he rested his chin on Kuroko's head, "Aomine would want you to smile, like when you told us about your baby…So-"

Kuroko interrupted Kagami, "I understand Kagami. Thank you." The two smiled at each other, but the moment was ruined when Kise pulled Kuroko out of Kagami's arms and into his own. "What are two doing!?" Kise asked in a jealous voice. "We were just hugging." Kuroko said looking up at his husband. "Anyways, don't blame yourself, and keep smiling for him okay?" Kagami said summarizing their conversation, then he did something that made Kise mad with envy.

Kagami bent down and kissed Kuroko's forehead, something Aomine did often to comfort Kuroko and drive Kise crazy. "I'll call you later." Kagami said as he began to head back home. "Don't bother!" Kise shouted. Kuroko couldn't help, but chuckle, "Hey, where is Daichi-kun?" Kise stopped for a moment, "He's playing with Nigou on the court. Why?" Kuroko smiled as he turned around to kiss Kise on the lips, "Shall we head home?"

"My face looks horrible." Kuroko muttered as he stopped to look at himself in the mirror, he had finally managed to stop the tears. Kuroko heaved a sigh, but perked up when he heard the phone. "Hello?" Kuroko asked he picked up the phone. "Ah, Kagami-kun. Next week? Sure. At 2pm…okay…okay. I understand. How did we get the name Daichi? it's from Aomine_cchi Dai_ki, Kise just shortened it to _Daichi. _It was Kise's idea. Haha, I know."

Kise walked into room after putting Daichi to bed, and he a bee line to where his beloved was, "Who is it?" Kuroko looked up at Kise . "It's Kagami-kun. " Kise's mind already went back to earlier's kiss. "Good-bye Kagamicchi!" Kise said as he grabbed the phone from Kuroko and hung it up. "Kurokocchi only belongs to me." Kise said as he tightly hugged his lover, he was acting like a spoiled brat.

"Yes, I only belong to Ryouta." Kuroko said gently into Kise's ear, which a moment later was a bright red color. Kuroko chuckled at Kise's embarrassment and kissed him on the lips, "I love you."


	4. Chapter 4

Okay first let me just say this.

**I AM SOOOOO SORRY I HAVE NOT UPDATING THIS STORY ENOUGH, BUT I PROMISE TO CONTINUE. **

**ALSO I WOULD LIKE TO SAY A HUGE THANK YOU TO THOSE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED, LIKED AND REVIEWED THE STORY.**

****Okay so I now this chapter is short, but it's has two parts. I need to finish up an essay for school.

I do not own Kuroko no Basuke, it belongs to Tadatoshi Fujimaki.

* * *

"Ryouta." Kuroko said softly as he shook his lover, "Ryouta, time to wake up." Kise grumbled a response and rolled over, turning his back to Kuroko. Kuroko huffed slightly. "Kise-kun!" Kuroko slapped Kise's rear, "Up!" Kise let out a yelp as he jump up. He gave Kuroko a shocked look, "Kurokocch-" Kise was cut off by Kuroko's soft lips pressing against his. "Good morning." Kuroko greeted smiling at his husbnd, "We need to go shopping today." Kise couldn't help, but smile back, "Really, what for?"

"Remember, Akashi-san said that we would have GoM meeting here." Kuroko said as he made his way towards the bedroom door, "So please get dressed." Kise watched as Kuroko left the room, though he mainly stared at Kuroko's rear. Once his lover was gone, Kise began to get dress letting out a sigh in the process, even after all these years Akashi still managed to strike fear into he blonde, despite being a mother of twins.

"Mama!" Daichi called from the kitchen, Kuroko walked in to see has son his son dressed and ready, though his hair looked like Kuroko's bed head. Probably one of the few traits Kuroko passed onto the child. "Morn Mama." Daichi said as he hugged Kuroko's leg. "Good Morning Daichi." Kuroko responded as he lifted the child and placed him into the booster seat, "Are you ready of breakfast?" Daichi nodded excitedly, as he grabbed his child size fork. Kuroko glanced behind him when he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. "Ah, and to think I could have slept in today." Kise whined slightly, as he walked over to his son and ruffled his messy hair, "Morning Daichi." Daichi smiled up at his dad, "Morn Papa. Mama said we get to go out today." Kise smiled and nodded then turned towards Kuroko who was bringing over three plates of food. "Maybe if you behave, I'll get you a reward Daichi."

Daichi smiled brightly, and then dug into his breakfast. Kise and Kuroko followed suit, though they didn't make a mess like Daichi did. When they finished Kise cleaned up the table and took the dishes to the sink, while Kuroko went to clean Daichi up in the bathroom. "Let's see what you can do with your hair." Kuroko said as he wiped Daichi's face with a wet cloth. Then he grabbed the brushed that was placed on the sink, and began to smooth out Daichi's hair. It was weird, how Daichi had Kise's silkiness in hair, but he always managed to some major bedhead. As he worked Kuroko hummed a small tune, and Daichi tried to hum along. "Ready yet?" Kise said as he poked his head into the bathroom, "I'll start the car." Kuroko gave a smile as an okay, and finished up his job on Daichi's hair, "Shall we go?"

It was a fifteen minute drive to the shopping mall, and along the way Kuroko and Daichi listened to the stories Kise had to share about his different flights, the past month. "Sounds like you had fun." Kuroko commented with a smile. "Though, the whole time I missed my family. I was so lonely." Kise said a bit dramatically. Once the car came to a stop in front of the store, Kuroko and Daichi got out and Kise went to park the car. "Hm, what do you want to eat this week?" Kuroko asked his son, who was snuggled comfortably in his arms. "Takoyaki!" Daichi shouted. Kuroko gave a slight smile, "Well that's not exactly dinner, but maybe we can make some together." Daichi nodded, then squirmed happily as he saw his father approached. "Ready?" Kise said, ignorant of all the fawning eyes on him. Kuroko smiled, and went inside the store. Grabbing a basket, Kise followed behind his wife and son, "What should we make for tomorrow?" Kuroko thought for a moment, "Hot pot." Kuroko stopped and grabbed some ingredients. "Potty." Daichi said looking up at Kuroko.

"Already?" Kuroko said patting Daichi's head, "Okay then." Kuroko turned to his husband, "Kise can you take Daichi to the restroom?" Kise nodded and traded the cart for his son, "Let's get going."

"Make sure you wash your hands good." Kise said as he lifted his child, so he could wash his hands, "Then let's go find mommy." Kise and Daichi left the bathroom and looked for the light bluenette, "Where is he?"


	5. Chapter 5

Kuroko had lingered in the area around the bathroom waiting for his husband and son to return, but a certain sound led him astray, he abandon the cart. "A crying child?" Kuroko thought as he followed the sad sound, he hated when children cried, it pained his heart. It didn't take long to find the source of the crying, a little girl who had black hair and green eyes, and she was about Daichi's age. She was clutching a small, white stuff rabbit, and had very cute, light green dress.

"Are you okay?" Kuroko asked as he crouched down in front of the young girl, who almost jumped out of her skin, like she had seen a ghost. "Are you lost?" Kuroko's voice was soft and gentle; a soothing voice was need when speaking to a frightened child. The girl sniffled, and held back her tears, "I-I-I lost daddy...sniffle…I wa…WAAAAAAAAH" Kuroko smiled softly at the girl, and reached out to pat her head. "I see." Kuroko said, "What's your name?"

The little girl looked up Kuroko, "Ka-Kazumi."

"Kazumi? My, what a pretty name." Kuroko complimented, "My name is Kuroko Tetsuya, shall I help you find your parents?" Kazumi gave Kuroko a wry look through her tears. "Don't worry I'm a teacher at the Himawari Kindergarten. " Kuroko said as he held out his hand for her to take, "I will take you to the front desk and they can call for your parents."

"Kurokocchi?" Kise called out as he and Daiki made their way back to the place where they had left the bluenette. "Mama?" Daiki said confused, as the two blondes stumbled upon the abandon cart. A red flag shot up in Kise mind, it happened every time Kuroko went missing, which was quiet often due to Kuroko's lack of presence. "Kurokocchiiii!" Kise shouted, he placed Daiki in the cart then continued his search for his beloved.

Kuroko had brought the Kazumi to the front desk, and explained that she had been separated from her family. The lady behind the front desk, paged for the father of the child, "Attention customers I have a lost child, looking for her father. I repeat I have a lost child. Her name is…" the clerk bent down to ask the girl her full name, "Kazumi –"

Ring ring ring.

Kuroko's cellphone started to ring. Pulling it out of his pocket Kuroko hit the green button, "Hello? Ah, Kise-kun? Yes, I'm fine please lower your voice. I found a lost child and brought her to the front desk. I can't just leave…. I'll be right over." Kuroko hung up his cellphone and slid it back into his pocket. "Will it be alright if I go? My family is waiting for me." Kuroko asked as he bent down to pet the girl's head, "Your daddy will be here soon, so be a good girl okay." Kazumi gave a nodded, and clutched her bunny tighter.

Kuroko wanted to stay with the girl, until her father returned, but he was afraid that Kise might go ballistic. When Kuroko made it to the meeting spot, he looked around for the two look alikes. "Kurokocchii~" came a sob as Kuroko was tackled from behind. "Kise-kun!" Kuroko was startled, but he was used it to it. Kuroko turned to face his husband, and noticed that Kise was carrying a crying Daichi. "Mama."Daichi said through his tears, "Please, don't go."

_Like father, like son_

Kuroko smiled gently as he took Daichi from Kise. "I'm not going to go anywhere, so don't cry." Daichi nodded and rubbed his eyes. Kuroko looked at Kise, "Honestly, how many times has this happened now." Kise clung to his wife, "Every time my heart stops." Kuroko rolled his eyes slightly, same response every time, since they started dating. "Please, man up Kise-kun."

"Waah, so mean."

Kuroko turned his attention to his son, "We're you a good boy?" Daichi nodded as he looked up at Kuroko. "Then as a reward how about some ice cream?" Kuroko said smiling as Daichi's face light up with the word ice cream.

The three cashed, loaded the car and drove to the ice cream parlor down the road. Both Kuroko and Daichi, shared vanilla cone while Kise had chocolate. The three sat outside, since it was such nice weather, as they ate their ice cream. At the parlor a few woman had recognized Kise, from his modeling days, and had asked to take pictures with him.

When the women left, Kuroko heaved sigh, it had been a while since something like that had happened, though that was mainly because Kise had been on a plane. "Sorry." Kise apologized as he took a lick of his ice cream. "I'm used to it." Kuroko said as he leaned the cone towards Daichi so he could take a lick. "So did you get the stuff we need for tomorrow?" Kise asked, wiping his mouth. Kuroko went through a mental checklist, "I believe so, when we get home I just need to begin cooking some of the stuff."

Kise smiled as he leaned over, and planted a kiss on Kuroko's lips, "Sounds like fun." Kise liked to watch Kuroko as he cooked. Kuroko was always so focused and serious, plus he looked great in an apron, the fabric hugged Kuroko's hips nicely. Kise began dreaming of the times Kise could just slowly strip Kuroko of his-

"Kise-kun!"Kuroko said, practically sensing what Kise was thinking.

"Hm? Shall we head home?" Kise said slowly drifting out the day dream he was having.


	6. Chapter 6

"Daichi." Kuroko shouted as his energetic son ran towards his room, "Your room needs to be clean for tomorrow." Kise entered the house carrying the grocery bags, "Kurokocchi, don't worry about cleaning the Living Room, I got that. Just focus on making the food." Kuroko nodded towards Kise direction, "Thank you Kise-kun." Kise felt his heart skip a beat, something he was used to. Kuroko walked into the kitchen after taking the bags of food from Kise and began to put things way, only leaving out what he needed to prepare.

It didn't take long for Kise to clean the living room, Kuroko had cleaned it yesterday, so he decided he do some laundry, which there wasn't much to do because Kuroko had did that yesterday as well.

Mou...Isn't there anything I can help Kurokocchi with?

Kise poked his head into the kitchen, finding that his beloved was very focused on cooking, "I'm done Kurokocchi~." Kuroko barely glanced up, "Thank you Kise-kun, do you mind taking Nigou for a walk?" Kise nodded then made his way towards the entrance, "Here Nigou!" Kise attached the leash to Nigou's collar and headed out. Fifteen minute later Kise had returned, taking off the huskies leash Kise hanged it back on the hook, "Let's go see how Daichi is doing."

Kise poked his head into his son's room, "Daichi how is it-DID IT GET EVEN WORSE!?" Across Daichi's room were clothes and toys scattered on the floor. Kise quickly began to pick things up, "Daichi if you don't clean up your room Mommy is going to be mad." Daichi looked up at his dad, "Oh." Daichi would begin picking up some toys, or clothes then he would get distracted and begin to play again, in which Kise had to remind him that is room needed to be clean. Kise had gone to check on Kuroko after he finished helping Daichi, "You're still going at it?" Kuroko looked up as Kise walked over to plant a kiss on Kuroko's cheek. "You should take a break." Kise commented try to sneak a bite at what Kuroko was making, but the bluenette had slapped his hand away from it, "I'm almost done. Now please leave Kise-kun I can't have you eating this." Kise pouted as he left the room and sat on the couch. Kise flipped on the TV and began to watch a college basketball game. Not soon after Daichi climbed into his lap, and began to play with father's cheeks. "Whafs ars youz dointh?" Kise asked as his son squished his cheeks together. Daichi only giggled until his saw his mother enter the room, "Mama." When Kuroko sat down next to Kise, Daichi quickly abandon his father in favor of his mother. "I see how it is." Kise said faking a sniffle. "Don't feel bad Kise-kun children like me more naturally.""Still he left without a second thought." Kise said ruffling his son's blonde locks. "That's because Mama is my favorite" Daichi said happily clinging to Kuroko's shirt. "Well thank you." Kuroko said smiling at his on. "At least Nigou likes me." Kise as he looked down at the husky, "Right?" Nigou wagged at his tailed when Kise said his name.

"Nigou." Kuroko called simply, he received an excited bark and some furious tail wagging in return. "Even the dog likes you more than me." Kise whined. "I am his owner." Kuroko commented. Kise pouted and watched the game. When it was time for bed Kuroko went to go put Daichi to sleep, and Kise went to their bedroom and got dressed for bed. Kuroko entered the room, just as Kise finished buttoning up his shirt, "You know something." Kise focused on Kuroko, "What?" Kuroko stood toe to toe with the blonde, and leaned forward to kiss his chin, though his voice remained flat "You're my favorite, Ryouta." Kise blushed at the smaller male's words, "Mou…don't say something cute like that all of a sudden." Kise bent down a little to kiss his lover's lips, "I love you." Kuroko gave Kise a small smile in return then left to get dressed for bed. An hour after the two had settled down into the bed, there was a knock at their bedroom door. Kuroko got up and opened it to find their son standing there, "Daichi? Can't sleep?" The small blonde nodded. Kuroko turned towards Kise, who gave him a nod and scooted over a little. Kuroko picked up his son, and brought him over to the bed. When everyone settled down, Daichi snuggled into Kuroko's chest and Kuroko comfortably sleeping against Kise's chest, the blonde went to turn off the light switch next to the bed, only to halt when the final member of the family entered the room and occupied the foot of the bed, "Maybe we should get a bigger bed." Kise switched off the lights and settled back down. "No, I like us being this close." Kuroko said as he cuddled closer to Kise, if possible, for warmth.

_Sha la la...Sha la la…Sha la la._

Kise grumbled as he tossed his body towards the nightstand on his side of the bed. Fumbling around until he felt his cellphone underneath his fingertips, he grabbed ahold of it and quietly slipped out of bed, careful not to wake up his beloved wife and son, Kise made his way out into the hallway.

"Hello?" Kise mumbled half awake.

"Ryouta." Came a voice that would have sent shivers up and down Kise's spine if he wasn't so dead tired, "I just wanted to call and remind you that we'll be arriving in six hours." Kise just mumbled an okay, not really paying attention. Kise hanged up when the he heard a good-bye and crawled back into bed, leaving the cellphone on the nightstand again. Crawling back into bed Kise heaved a tired sigh; he got underneath the warm blankets and wrapped an arm around his lover, who happened to be cradling their son in his arms.

_My cute little angels_

Kise thought happily before his eyes slowly began to shut, and he drifted back to sleep. When he had awoken next, the first thing he saw when he opened his heavy eyes was very beautiful sight. At least to him anyways, "Kurokocchi, good morning." Kise's hand reached up and strokes his lover's soft, pale cheek. A small smile spread across Kuroko's face, "More like afternoon." Kuroko leaned down and placed a quick kiss on Kise's lips, "Get dressed quickly, the others will be her in two hours." With that Kuroko went back down stairs to finish preparing lunch.

Kise sat up stretched his arms, while trying to fight back a yawn. "Others" Kise mumbled confused, until he glanced over at the alarm clock, "Ah, that's right." Sighing Kise got dressed and headed down stairs and into the kitchen, only to fine his beloved Kurokocchi there. Smiling slightly, Kise walked up to the shorter male, he snaked his arms around the thin waist and proceed to kiss his lover's cheek, "Whatcha making, Kurokocchi?" Kuroko smiled, "Something to eat before the main meal."

Time always seems to drag on when waiting for someone or something. When there was a knock at the door Kuroko was the first one up to go answer. Kise sat in the kitchen, trying to quickly finish up his onigiri. "Welcome Akashi-san, Seiichi, Koichi." Kuroko greeted as he stepped aside to let Akashi and his sons in. Akashi smiled at Kuroko, "How have you been, Tetsuya?


End file.
